paradise_bluefandomcom-20200215-history
Aira Las
Overview Aira is a young Helaine women who generally holds herself with a polite demeanour and a calming atmosphere. She prefers to dress smartly in a black long sleeved suit, more so to hide her tattoo's as much as possible. Even her religion, she seems to keep quiet with; seemingly to hide the fact that she is indeed a Helaine. Backstory In her younger years she travelled with a group of her kind, an orphan with parents long lost in the tide of travel. Dead or alive, Aira does not know; but it doesn't matter to her either, as they were gone before she had the capacity to remember them. Instead, she was cared for by an older sibling; a sister who made sure she was fed, clothed and looked after. Even when she couldn't, the group of Helaine with them did; they were kind people at heart. It wasn't their fault the way things ended. As Aira grew up their group got smaller and smaller, they weren't quite as widely accepted due to their unique affliction and no matter how careful they were; one of their group would always fall under that affliction. They were either killed by other people, or simply lost; the outlook grew more and more dismal every day. By the time Aira had reached fifteen years of age, their originaly fifty strong group was down to a meagre five. It was then that they arrived not far from Barons Hollow, and were promptly recognised for what they are. They tried to escape, but it was then that the moon was rising. Aira had yet to truly manifest the madness under moonlight...the others though, all four of them were overcome with a berserkers rage and began to attack everything in sight. They fought hard and well, but none of them were made for combat; not against the marines that promptly fell upon them. Each were locked in chains and thrown aboard a Marine ship, Aira could only look on in abject horror as her sister was carted away. It wasn't fair, they had only been trying to live peacefully; even help those that needed it. Had they not been stopped, then they would have been inside long before the moon had risen. At first, Aira could only feel anger, hatred even; had she been older she would have likely flown into a moon powered rage there and then. It was perhaps her age and inexperience that saved her from a fate similar to her sister and the others. Instead, he laid low; making her way north towards Barons hollow where she remained for the next two years. She had spent a long time deciding what to do; she had no idea if her sister was still alive, but there had to be a way to find out. Joining the marines was not going to happen though, after seeing them descend upon her people how could she ever join them? She viewed them as a corrupt organisation, using their power and authority for their own gains. But to be a full on pirate? Her religion was against harming those who could not defend themselves. It was then, two years later, that she found a solution to her issues. She met Garaki Aesano, the captain of the Gold Scars; pirates, but also not. It was perfect for her, a crew that would not strictly cause harm; a crew that she could sail with...and perhaps, one day find her sister with. She joined them, using her natural intelligence to get a quick grasp on the basics of ship building and engineering in order to become their mechanic. Whats more, even after learning what she was, they still readily accepted her; bringing a sense of warmth to her that Aira had not felt for some times. It seemed she had not only found a crew...but a group she could call her friends.